


We Meet Again

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: It been years since Weirdmageddon. Now in college the Pines twins have settled back into a normal life after their encounters with the supernatural. With nothing crazy going on Dipper finds himself a strange kind of outcast. But when Wendy arrives he suddenly has someone who understands him again. How fitting that she's his first real crush too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Aaxkih5tXLZfho2rGmfJq8rPhn7LsvrFdQBhPEsW89C0WCSfDR-IJDs/
> 
> So, i've read this since writing it and it gets kinda saucy...   
> Just a warning that you're going to get a little view of how fucking perverted I am... I mean, clearly I try to write it in a way that is emotionally relevant but...I wrote a masturbation scene. Is that weird? I don't know. I guess I was just trying to be real.

“Dipper! You’re wearing the hat!” Mabel shouted running out of her girls-only dorm.

 

“Yea, I guess I’ve finally settled in to college enough to feel comfortable in it. Part of me was still worried people would try to steal it from me like high school.”

 

“No way! College kids are _mature_!” She struck a pose in her latest sweater which read ‘Art Student’

 

Dipper grinned. It was always easy for his sister to carve her way in any social setting. He hadn’t had as easy a time fitting in in college. He had joined the DD&D club and it was fun, but fantasy adventures paled in comparison to that now mythical summer.

 

“So? How do you feel?” Mabel asked snapping him out of deep thought.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you’re wearing Wendy’s hat again, so I thought you would be feeling more open with yourself! Do you? Do you feel… _open?_ ” She stretched her arms apart like she was pushing double doors.

 

“I…I don’t know Mable… I mean, I’ve made some friends and my grades are as good as ever but I still feel like a freak… I bring up cryptozoology in my biology classes and students and teacher all laugh at me. I made the mistake in calling a 12 sided dice an infinity sided dice in club and even the _freaks_ looked at me like a freak…”

 

“You miss gravity falls.”

 

“…at least all my crazy ideas were real there…Now I usually find myself wondering if any of it even happened. I guess thats the real reason I decided to wear Wendy’s hat today.”

 

“Well I suppose this is the best day for you to miss Wendy.” She smiled.

 

“Why is that?”

 

Mable snickered and pointed behind him. He turned to see the slender athletic redhead standing aways behind him.

 

“W-Wendy?!?”

 

“Hey dipper.” She flashed him her foxy grin tipping the brim of the pine tree cap up on her head.

 

“What are you-? How long-? MABEL!” In his stammering he suddenly found time to be angry at his twin. “Why didn’t you tell me!?!”

 

“Chill out dude. I wanted it to be a surprise!” Wendy sauntered over and rested her elbow on his shoulder in a casual lean. “I was hoping to catch you nerds in your natural environment!”

 

“I think this guys natural environment was Gravity Falls.” Mabel jabbed a finger at her brother.

 

“Mabel, leave.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Wendy laughed to herself as Mabel obeyed and made her way down the path towards the school buildings.

 

“I’ll see you later Wendy!” She waved.

 

“Not that it isn’t nice to see you but…What are you doing here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I came all this way to get my hat back!”She swapped them. “Thanks for keeping it warm for me!”

 

He stared at her wide eyed for a moment. Like suddenly he was that little kid again pining for the older girl. They had kept in touch over the 5 years but they hadn’t really _seen_ each other at all, so all he could manage to say to her wit was, “Uh…”

 

“I’m kidding Dipper. I’m here to take some classes.”

 

“You are?”

 

“My dad started running his own logging business once my brothers got old enough and its not huge or anything but its growing! I came out here to take some business classes. I thought it may help.”

 

“Wow! Thats super cool of you!”

 

“Nah, its pretty boring. But my dad is paying for me to take the course plus a couple of electives that I felt like, so I’m here for the rest of the semester.”

 

“Thats awesome!”

 

“Know whats really awesome? How tall you got! Look at you!” She held up a hand to the top of his head. “Its hard to think of you as that silly little dork I knew.”

 

“Shut up, you’re the dork! Besides we’re 19 now! Technically an adult!”

 

“Well I’m only 21 so go easy on me!” She held up her hands.

 

“Wait, I thought you were 3 years older than me?”

 

“More like 2 and a half.”

 

“Wow, so I guess we aren’t as far in age as you thought.” Dipper smiled devilishly and stepped up to her.

 

He was tall enough now that he had to glance down at her a bit. Their height difference was only about 5 inches but it felt good to be able to look down at her for a change. It took a moment for Dipper to realize what he was doing. He noticed Wendy’s freckles begin to bear a slight blush and it suddenly became clear how close he was standing to her.

 

“Wow! Look at that! Time fly’s! Do you have a class to get to? Can I show you around campus or maybe-?” He began to stammer.

 

“Dude, dude, I need help getting my stuff out of my car! Could you help me? Since you’re a big boy now and all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy unlocked her battered wrangler, Dipper undid some of the bungee chords holding the boxes in the back of the uncovered car as he opened the back end. He rolled up his hoodie sleeves and pulled out the first box.

 

“Woah, check out the tat!” Wendy dashed forward pushing up his sleeve.

 

“Oh…uh…”

 

“Damn dude. You got the Bill talisman?” Her voice changed from excitement to seriousness.

 

“Its a mandala. I…I spent a long time researching it, the prophecy written to capture Bill, it still baffles me that even though we failed that particular spell it existed in the first place. Like we were all destined…fated to be there…”

 

“So you got it tattooed on your arm? Isn’t that kind of messed up? He tried to kill us...”

 

“Thats why I can’t just forget about it. I have to keep researching and learning about those things! I wish I had never left Gravity Falls…”

 

“I don’t know, I think its not all that bad that you spent some time away.” Wendy made her way into the dorm carrying boxes as Dipper held the door.

 

“Why do you say that?” He followed behind her, adjusting his grip on his own box as he went.

 

“Well, if you hadn’t left…I wouldn’t have missed you!” She winked at him as she ducked through the next doorway.

 

Dipper stopped for a moment pondering what she had just said, but he quickly shook his head forcing himself not to overthink it.

 

“Welp, this is me! I managed to get a room without a roommate! How lucky is that!”

 

“Pretty lucky.” He stared around the blank room with bits of tape and poster tack still on the walls from the previous occupants.

 

After a few minutes of setting up Wendy’s small television and futon they sat back and relaxed for a moment. Wendy handed him a Pitt from the first floor vending machine and sat down next to him, both a bit tired from heavy lifting.

 

“Wendy?” Dipper asked after a moment of silence. “Why did you come here? I mean, aren’t there schools in Oregon that are closer? And cheaper?”

 

“Trying to get rid of me already Pines?”

 

“No! Are you kidding? Seeing you is the best thing thats happened to me all semester! I’ve been slowly going crazy since I left Gravity falls! And…and I missed you too…” He blushed a little pulling his hat down over his eyes.

 

“Wanna know a secret?” She said pushing his hat back up. “I came here because I’ve been going crazy since you left too.”

 

She was close to his face. She wore her confident look like she always did. But Dipper couldn’t help but curse that it made him want to look away. She was beautiful down to her last freckle. And Dipper had never been very good at hiding his feelings for her.

 

“W-wendy, I’m bad at recognizing what girls mean…”

 

“No you’re not. You’re just too scared to act.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Are too!” Wendy teased. “I bet the Little Dipper has never even _kissed_ a girl! And at 19! How sad!”

 

Dipper sat forward with a determined look in his eyes.

 

“Chill out Dipper, I was just kidding.” Wendy smiled.

 

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I’ve kissed girls.” He whispered, then leaned in and kissed her again.

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself into him. He heard the sound of her breath as she turned her head and kissed him deeper. He felt her hands travel beneath his hoodie and grip his back through his t-shirt. He felt a wave of excitement sweep through him as she pulled it off his shoulders and threw it aside. Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Dipper shook his head free of his shirt and rushed to kiss her again. Her lips tasted so sweet he never wanted to stop. She gripped the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head sending a wave of copper hair over her shoulders. She pushed him into a seated position on the futon and stratled him. It felt nice to lean his head against the back of the futon as his fingers traveled up her bare stomach. Eyes closed, he felt her silky bra and gently gripped her breast. He felt the vibrations of her moan at his touch while their lips remained locked.

 

“Wendy…” He breathed. “Wait…”

 

“Hmm?” She moaned leaning in to kiss him again, but he held his fingers gently to her lips.

 

“Lets go out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just on a date.”

 

“What?” She said again.

 

“Look, you already know how I feel about you and regardless of your motivation here my feelings haven’t changed in 5 years except now I’m…”

 

“Abel to express them?”

 

“Yea… Look, if all you want is the college experience, fine, but at least go out to dinner with me.”

 

“You want to go out to dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Instead of sex?”

 

Dipper sighed heavily. “Yes.”

 

“You’re a weird guy Dipper.”

 

“So they tell me…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASTURBATION!!!

Dipper walked down the hall back towards his dorm. He had left Wendy in her room after setting a date for that weekend. His head was swirling with a mixture of excitement and insecurity. He leaned forward a bit hoping no one would notice his raging hardon that was _not_ going to go away on its own, but he was confident in his decision to leave.

He got back to his dorm and was happy to shut the door and find a dark room. He turned on the lights and found a note from his roommate.

 

Dipper,

Gone to a keg party! I’d invite you but I know its not really your thing.

Don’t wait up! I may get lucky ;)

-Alex

 

He sighed with relief. Dropping his backpack by the closet he rolled into the bottom bunk and sighed. What had just happened? He had a date with _Wendy_ the girl of his dreams! He had kissed her! She had kissed him back! She had actually wanted to have _sex_ with him! His hand drifted down to his belt. He stroked himself through his pants before he gave in and grabbed the bottle of lotion in his bedside drawer.

 

“Wendy…” He sighed thinking of how her bright hair looked cascading over her freckled shoulders. He remembered the taste of her lips and the feel of her breath. He remembered the light feeling of her breast in his hand and the quiet sound she made when he gripped it. “AHN!!!” He cried reaching for a tissue. His chest rose and fell heavily as he looked up at the metal bed framework above him. He felt a bit embarrassed touching himself while thinking of her, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t done it before.

 

He started to feel sleepy as he netted the tissue into the garbage. He drifted off while thinking of her still, though now his thoughts were purely of love and fascination with her, rather than lust and desire. As he slept, he began to believe what had happened between the two of them was just a dream.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Morning Dipper!” His sister yelled happily as she caught up with him the next day. “How did things go with Wendy last night?” She winked.

 

“Wendy? Oh my god that wasn’t a dream…”

 

“Gasp! It was like a dream you say!” She said with stars in her eyes.

 

“What? No! Mabel! I’m having a real problem here! I…I asked Wendy out!”

 

“You? Dipper? Maybe you _were_ dreaming…”

 

“No, I’m serious.”

 

“Well isn’t that a good thing?”

 

“I mean…she said yes…”

 

“YES!!!” She bear hugged him.

 

“NO!”

 

“Why no?”

 

“What if it goes wrong? What if its a bad date? What if I screw this up and lose the woman of my dreams forever!?!”

 

“Dipper!” She grabbed him by the face smooshing his cheeks. “Chill out. Up until now you were never this upset about not seeing Wendy for so long! We saw her in video chats and stuff but you had pretty much given up on her right?”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Well, if you screw up things just go back to the way they were. She’s only here for part of a semester.”

 

“But if I go and screw up I’ll lose her!”

 

“If you don’t go you’ll never have her.”

 

“Wow…”

 

“Yea…”


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper stood outside of Wendy’s door trying not to drown in nervous sweat. He just wan’t courageous like his sister. He couldn’t just… He sighed and knocked.

 

“Its open!”

 

He entered to find her watching a bad horror movie.

 

“Dipper! Whats up?”

 

“Wendy, we don’t have to go out on Saturday.”

 

“What? Y-you don’t want to go out now?”

 

“I do Wendy but I’m just worried that you don’t. So, if you just want to hang out and be friends I will respect that but-“

 

“Dipper! I kissed you last night too you know.”

 

“Be honest. Do you want to go to dinner with me?”

 

She stopped and then looked away.

 

“Thats ok Wendy.” He smiled softly. “I understand. Look, its great to see you and I’m glad your here but…could you give me some time to myself for a while? I…I need to get my head straight. S-sorry.” He turned to leave feeling defeated, feeling like a coward.

 

“Dipper wait!”

 

He walked quickly out the door and around the corner of the badly lit cinderblock hallway. He couldn’t bear to hear what she had to say to him. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and hide under his pillow for a week.

 

“DIPPER!” Wendy’s voice sounded frustrated as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around fast enough for him to stumble backwards into a wall. “MMMNNN!!!” He hummed in surprise as she Kissed him strongly.

 

“Wendy! This may be easy for you but I haven’t stopped feeling this way about you since I was twelve! I went through _puberty_ with this crush! So it may be easy for you to do the one night stand thing but I can’t do it! Its not for me! At least…not with…you…”

 

“You idiot. I…I’m trying to _show_ you how I feel about you but…UGH! I’m so bad at this! People always think I’m so ‘cool’ but in reality I’m just…a cold fish. She pointed to the ICE symbol on his arm. I’m not very good at saying how I feel. Sure, its easy for me to kiss you but…thats only because I can’t tell you that I…Look, if we went to a crowded restaurant I would just get nervous around all the people and I’d probably end up acting like a cynical bitch. Can’t…Can’t we just spend time…alone? I know you don’t want to have sex so we don’t have to I just-“

 

“You think I don’t _want_ to?”

 

“You sure left in a hurry the other night.”

 

 _Thats because I had to take care of myself…_ Dipper thought.

 

“Is it because you’re a…a v-“

 

“I’m not a virgin!” Dipper said louder than he meant to.

 

Someone cracked open the door of their room and stuck their head out. Wendy quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into her room. As soon as the door closed Dipper pressed his body against hers. He took her by the back of the neck and locked her in a deep kiss. Their tongues twisted about each other as the heat between them built.

 

“I’m not a virgin.” He said again quietly.

 

“You certainly don’t _kiss_ like a virgin.”

 

“Wendy, I want you so badly.” He pressed his body against her, she felt his arousal between them. “But a one night stand just isn’t an option for me. I…I care about you too much.”

 

“Then…lets not make it a one night stand…”

 

“Are you saying you want to date?”

 

“I…I’m saying I’d like to at least try…”

 

“Try?”

 

“I want to hang out with you, I want to spend more time with you but, I’m not the type of girl you buy flowers Dipper…I don’t know how to act on a date. I…” She stroked him outside his kaki pants. “I know how to do this…and I know how to hang out…and thats what I want. I don’t want it with anyone else. I just want to be with you.”

 

Dipper had been waiting 5 years to hear those words. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the futon (The bed was full of Wendy’s unfolded clothes) He sat with her on his lap, their lips still locked. He ran his hand under her tank top and found the clasp of her bra. After a short moment of struggle he managed to get it undone. He slipped his hand beneath the loose bra taking hold of her bare breast. She moaned and tilted her head back. Her skin was so soft under his fingers. As he continued to massage her chest he undid her pants with the other hand. He laid her on her back stretching out next to her as his fingers slipped under her panties. He felt her wetness as he pushed his finger inside of her.

 

“HAHHH!!!” She gasped.

 

He pushed his fingers deeper inside her and curled them gently watching her face contort in pleasure as he did. He licked his lips. He felt like a salivating dog. He wanted to make her feel good. He continued to move his fingers.

 

“Ah! Ah!” She cried. “D-Dipper…I want…I want you! AHH!!” She pushed his hand away stopping just short of orgasm. She breathed deeply and looked at him with her dangerous blue eyes. “Take your pants off.” She ordered.

 

She kicked off her own pants but dipper started with his shirt. In her impatience she dropped to her knees in front of him undoing his belt. She freed him from his zipper and almost immediately took him into her mouth. Dipper tilted his head back at her soft wet lips running up and down his dick.

 

“W-wendy…” He sighed.

 

She strattled him as she had done the night before. She lifted her tank top and her bra over her head and soon sat before him completely naked. She blushed and even her shoulders flushed red.

 

“You’re more beautiful than I imagined…” The words escaped his lips as his hands traced down her bare front.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself. You’re skinny but you have some muscle on you don’t you?” She took his dick in her hands and rubbed it against her wet opening.

 

“Wendy are you sure you want to…from this position?”

 

She lowered herself onto him gasping when she reached the base.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked with genuine concern.

 

She nodded yes with her eyes shut, then began to bounce lightly feeling the pleasure as she did.

 

Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he felt her move around him, after a few moments he started to feel hot. He took her around the middle and laid her back on the futon.

 

“Nnnn…” She moaned as he pushed into her.

 

From this position he felt himself able to go deeper.

 

“AAAHHHH!” She cried as he went as deep as he could.

 

“Are you-?”

 

“More!” She begged “Faster!”

 

He sped his pace, grabbing the back of the couch and continued his speed. He could feel her tremble. She bit down on her fist as she came.

 

“W-Wendy…” He sighed waiting to see if she needed to stop, but desperately wanting to continue.

 

“Keep going.” She breathed.

 

Her voice was so arousing. Her hair fell around her on the futon like a halo as she clenched her eyes shut and moaned softly. Dipper could barely stop himself from reaching his finger towards her chin, tilting her head up slightly as he gave her a soft, sweet kiss. She opened her eyes and her warm chestnut stare when straight through him.

 

“I’m going to…”

 

She interlaced her fingers behind his neck and pulled his forehead against her own.

 

“Ahhnn!” He cried as the pleasurable feeling washed over him.

 

Wendy’s grip on his neck tightened and then relaxed. His arms shook as he struggled not to collapse on top of her, but she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

“Dipper, I missed you.” She said quietly, with a smile in her voice.

 

“I know dude, tell me about it later.”

 

Wendy laughed and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They lay in Wendy’s bed, moments later, both of them tired and in a state of post-coital bliss. Dipper was in only his boxer and socks. After standing up and immediately tripping over his unbuttoned pants. Wendy had stooped to help him take them off discovering his t-shirt and claiming it as her own. She looked amazing in it. It hung down just low enough to conceal her panties. Her Copper hair shone brightly against the deep red and somehow made her skin look brighter. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, he was still waiting for it to be another one of his dreams.

 

“Cut it out.” She elbowed him. “You keep staring at me…”

 

“Can’t help it. You’re pretty, and I’m happy.”

 

“Shut up.” She scooted closer to him along the bed and brushed a wavy strand of brown hair out of his eyes. “Big Dipper.” She touched his forehead.

 

He sat up and looked around her room.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Looking for a pen. I’m gonna connect your freckles and see what constellations I can find.”

 

“No!” She laughed gripping him around the midsection.

 

He stood up anyway dragging her along in an exaggerated search.

 

“Wow.” She stood up and hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back. “You’re strong now Dipper.”

 

“Thats what happens when you grow up. Did you think I was going to stay 12 forever?” He turned around and smiled down at her.

 

“No. I was _afraid_ you’d grow up.”

 

“Afraid?”

 

“Yea. And then I wouldn’t have an excuse to not date you anymore.”

 

“Whats the excuse now?”

 

“Distance I guess.”

 

He pulled her against him. “What distance?”

 

She grinned and enjoyed the hug. “Well, it will be a problem again eventually.”

 

“That sounds like a problem for future Dipper and Wendy.”

 

“It isn’t like you not to think ahead.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“It is around you. I can never think straight when you’re around.”

 

“Even now?”

 

“ _Especially_ now.”

 

“You’re a freak.” She chuckled.

 

“I guess we’re both freaks.”


End file.
